


The Second Chance For Our Goodbye

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: The Stories Of Our Goodbye [3]
Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Everyone has a different Godtier, Except Gvain, F/M, First Chapter is just Handles and info, Gavin Free-centric, Gavin remembers the events of that Timeline, Gavin starts with pretty strong Time POwers, Gavin's gonna be a depressed bean, He's still sorta God tier?, I misspelled Gavin, M/M, No Proofreading We Like Men, Not fixing it, Only canon relationships are that of Jack and Caiti: and Geoff and Griffon, RTStuck, SBURB, Ships are still in the air, The death of our goodbye is the prequel to this, Will be written in Second Person a-la Homestuck style, at least till i figure out the shipuation, it's complicated - Freeform, kill me for that pun please, stuck between who to put Gvain with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: Gavin had messed up once, the memories of his failure plagued his dreams, forcing him away from his friends, causing him to spend more and more time away from the office. Maybe if he stayed away, the Game would to. It didn't. This time it was Sweet Sweet Lil'J who brought the game to the Achievement Hunters Attention, It was him who dragged them all in. He who forced Gavin to once again take a mantel he long since abandoned. Now was not the time for Gavin to dwell on his past mistakes, with the knowledge of the doomed, he will make a stand to protect his friends and complete their mission. He doesn't care what the others think of him now, he has to win, he won't let the history repeat itself any longer.





	1. Info Dump For All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I'm just posting this so I have all my thoughts organized! I plan to have the first chap up by Monday, of both this and the new DC. I hope you all will enjoy the story!
> 
> I believe this one has a lot more info on it (like the planet's looks/quest, and the consorts) than I had on the first story. If you want reseasonings for any of this, leave me a comment and I'll update this with the reasoning!

Gavin Free  
Thief of Time | Prospit Dreamer  
Land of Gears and Foliage (LOGAF)  
The world used to be a beautiful land that was comprised of gears that eternally moved and shifted the environment. Hephaestus himself manned the gears, that was until one day he disappeared to his chambers and fell into a deep sleep. Without him the gears stilled, allowing shrubs and other plants to grow and further prevent their movements. The Cat like Consorts are forever in grief as their once beautiful homes are gone. The Quest is to find someway to rid the world of plants and to restart the gears movements.  
slowCreep  
0=o  
Bowkind, Wandkind  
Tier One; CreeperSprite. Tier Two; GavinSprite  
Wibbly Wobbly; Sometimes you get multiple items or not the correct item

Michael Jones  
Knight of Rage | Derse Dreamer  
Land of Crystals and Lava (LOCAL)  
THe Land is a shimmering mass of crystals, from sapphire, to rubies, amethyst, and Citrines. The most common is Diamond. The land’s shimmering beauty is marred by viscous red lava as it eats away at the land. The Lava was conjured forth by the Denizen Lyssa because They were bored and wanted to how the Xotl (gilled lizards) would react to their homes being destroyed. The quest is to find a way to stop the lava before it consumes everything.  
rageQuit  
ALL MOTHERFUCKING CAPS  
Swordkind  
Tier One; MichaelSprite. Tier Two; MavinSpirte  
Serenity; Fetch modus will refuse to work the angrier you are.

Jeremy Dooley  
Heir of Life | Prospit Dreamer  
Land of Springs and Pollution (LOSAP)  
The land was Filled with beautiful springs that provide the land with clean healthy water. Not only that It healed the Salamanders that called the world their home. Hemera Was sick of the joyful salamanders and filled the springs with a horrid black substance, a poison to kill the poor consort. The quest is to clear the springs, and breathe life back to the planet.  
rimmyTim  
Pretty excitable! Uses a LOT of EXCLAMATION points and capitalizing WORDS!  
Mikekind, Grapplinghookkind  
Tier One; BookerSprite. Tier Two; JeremySprite  
Pokémodus; You must catch your items with pokéballs and yell (item) i choose you to use your item. There is a possibility you could catch humans and some animals, but who would try that  
Ejection modus (Main Modus): wherein you throw whatever item you want to captchalogue and when retrieving it hurtles at you at the same speed and direction you threw it.

Ryan Haywood  
Seer of Void | Prospit Dreamer  
Land of Quakes and Holes (LOQAH)  
The land is filled with numerous holes, causing many of the cow denizens to fall in and become trapped or outright die. That is not the only problem, the surface of the planet is growing weak and has constant earthquake that will one day cause everything to be destroyed. The Seer must Find Nyx and make her stop.  
risingMadness  
Every sentence ends with a tilda ~  
Magickind, KnifeKind  
Tier One; EdgarSprite. Tier Two; RygarSprite  
Thievery/Array; http://mspafetchmodus.wikia.com/wiki/Thievery_Modus

Jack Patillo  
Mage of Light | Derse Dreamer  
Land of Bells and Wood (LOBAW)  
This land used to have tall bell towers that Turtle like inhabitants gathered around to listen to their joyous tunes. Then Cetus gpt tired of the Turtles no longer paying her attention, So she caused gret Trees to grow, covering the world in darkness, and causing the bells to grow silent as their joy that powered them died. The Mage’s quest is to return Light to the land and bring back the bells.  
championEater  
[Brackets encapsulate everything]  
Pickaxekind  
Tier One; EmmaSprite. Tier Two; Caitsprite  
Tetris; http://mspafetchmodus.wikia.com/wiki/Tetris_Modus

Geoff Ramsey  
Rogue of Space | Derse Dreamer  
Land of Bottles and Frogs (LOBAF)  
The land is filled with bottles of trapped frogs. The frogs were placed in the bottles as a safety precaution, ensuring they would survive until the Rogue came to steal them away. Echidna slumbers after her great feat, waiting for the Rogue to come and plead with her to free the Genesis Frog.  
nonalcoholicHunter  
HiS teXT iS cApAtalIZed ranDOMlY  
Gunkind  
Tier One; HelmetSprite. Tier Two; GriffSprite (Griff as in RvB, not Griffon)  
Siri; This modus is simple. When you want to retrieve an item, just ask Siri for what you want. It would seem like a good idea for a modus, but the surprisingly awful vocal recognition could retrieve an item you didn't ask for. You'll get a ghost image of any item you don't have.


	2. To Begin "Anew"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBURB rears its ugly head as Gavin preps to enter the Medium and Jeremy guides him. Jeremy gets concerned with the way Gavin reacts, and Gavin does his best not to completely fall apart over his greatest fear.

===> Enter Name

===> British Twink

God please not again. You did not think you could do this again. 

===> ...

===> Gavin Free

Yes, your name is GAVIN FREE. You could feel the familiar tingle you had once thought was ANTICIPATION, but was actually THE GAME taking hold. You had thought that was all behind yoou, but were were a fool, living on STOLEN TIME. 

===> Let's Have a Proper Introduction

As stated you are GAVIN FREE. You were once a PRINCE OF TIME, but have since abandoned that role. You had also once been a LEADER, trying to help GUIDE your FRIENDS through a MURDEROUS GAME. But you had FAILED. So you travelled back long before any of this happened, MERGED with a younger you, and prevented the coming of SBURB. for three years at least. It still seemed this world had been MARKED FOR DEATH. You still had limited TIME POWERS and SYLLADEX, not that you used them. You could feel your aspect begging you to let it in. You refused though, hoping that it would STALL SBURB.  
BEFORE SBURB, you were upbeat and happy go lucky, but now you were lost in your own DESPAIR. Your dreams of PROSPIT were ruined, now having your DREAMSELF somewhere lost in the VOID with the HOROR TERRORS. You had begun DISTANCING yourself from your FRIENDS to try and SAVE them. Of course it was a FAILURE, much like yourself. Now they were setting up THE GAME. You were PREPARING to RE-ENTER and to once again LEAD. You had only managed to convince the other to let you in FIRST by arguing you needed to get some IMPORTANT WORK done. It was only a HALF LIE, as your work was WITHIN the game itself. 

You felt your phone buzz and play pesterchum's ring. You immediately took it out an looke at it. Seemed Jeremy was pestering you. Sweet Jeremy who had been the one to first bring up the prospect of playing the game. 

===> Answer Jeremy

You were doing just that.

\-- rimmyTim [RT] began pestering slowCrep [SC] at 17:25 --

RT: HEY!  
RT: you ready gavvers?  
RT: because i SURE am!  
SC: yup!  
SC: my c0mputer's all setup and ready t0 g0 Lil' J!  
RT: GREAT!  
RT: i'll set up now!

You sighed softly at that. Jeremy would be serving as your server Player this time. You wondered if you would get the same planets, same god tiers, same deaths.... No. You couldn't think like that. You would force yourself to be positive, at least until in the game proper. You sigh as you pull out your Bow, FORETELLERS CHOSEN. The red and green bow shimmered softly as it begged you to once again once it. You felt your throat tighten and you shoved it back into your strife specibus. Not yet. You would have to tell your friends the truth eventualluy, but not now. Not Until everyone made it in.

RT: oi!  
RT: gavin I'm all set up!  
RT: ready?  
SC: as i’ll ever be  
SC: beam me up jeremy

You felt something in your chest squeezing it tight.You winced and sat down on your couch. It didn’t feel right. Everything felt wrong, wrong wrong wrong! You felt your breath hitch and you immediately put your head between your between your arms and crouched down. You knew this was a panic attack, you had them many times after ypu had come back, but of all the time and places to have them, Here? Your phone angrily dinged at you, before you heard a loud thump and the ground shake. You uncurled and looked beside you to see the cruxtender placed and a forest green arrow hovering beside you, gently poking you.

RT: gavin?  
RT: oh GOD!  
RT: GAVIN!  
RT: come on buddy!  
RT: please get up  
RT: what do i do  
RT: what d I do!  
RT: maybe if i drop SOMETHING!  
RT: you'll SNAP out of it  
RT: i'm dropping this thing  
RT: I hope this'll help  
RT: you're UP!  
SC: s0rry lil'j  
SC: had a bit 0f a panic attack  
SC: haven't had 0ne in a few years  
RT: did I do something wrong  
SC: n0!  
SC: it's c0mplicated  
SC: can y0u just depl0y the rest 0f everything?

You wanted to tell Jeremy about everything, maybe get his help? but how would you explain that you were a timetraveler to somebody? So instead you wouldn't say anything as of right now. You began going around, recreating what you did the first time around. It fely like you were coming home. As soon as the cruxtender opened you threw the small creeper figurine you kept in your sylladex at it, immediately prototyping it. You were getting back your old sprite. Well not truly old as it's a new incarnation...

You ignored the pings from Jeremy and got your Medium entering Item. It was not longer the pocket watch from your fisrt time, but rather an Hourglass. You looked at it confused, before simply tilting it over, letting the grains sowly switch sides. How much time did you have until the Meteor dropped? That was probably important to figure out. So you made your way to the timer, 2:12 and counting. Oh, you went through that faster than you thought… You decided to pull up your phone and talk with Jeremy.

RT: all right  
RT: there everything placed  
RT: wait, is this in your actual HOUSE?  
RT: HOLY SHIT!  
RT: we NEED to stop!  
RT: get this to the government or SOMETHING!  
SC: n0!  
SC: we need t0 play this thr0ugh!  
SC: if we d0n't every0ne will die  
SC: i'll have failed again.  
SC: i can't d0 that again  
RT: again?  
RT: what do you mean AGAIN?  
SC: ....  
SC: i...  
SC: n0t n0w.  
SC:i'll explain 0nce every0ne's in  
SC: i pr0mise  
SC: i'm g0ing 0ffline til i'm needed t0 get mic00l in

\-- slowCrep [SC] ceased pestering rimmyTim [RT]at 17:53 --

You closed out the app aand took a deep breath. you couldn't wait to get into the medium. You heard the familiar hiss of a foiliage imp and whipped around, summoning the bow of pimps and firing a single shot, peircing the imp in the head and dispersing it into grist. The reflexes you had gained from the game were suddenly surging through you again. As the battle concluded you placed your bow back into strife syladex. Who cared if Jeremy probably already saw your weapon of choice, one that you should not have at this time.

Speaking of Time you glanced back at the timer, 1:00. A quick glance at the hourglass revealed that nothing had changed, and all the sand was up top stil. This caused Gavin's heart to sink. Shit. You rushed over, wait, it had changed, but it was going slowly, like a grain per fifteen seconds slow. You looked at it, not knowing what to do.

===> Use Your Time Powers Once More

You did still have your time powers, but they hadn't been used in nearly two years. BUt maybe it was Time for you to call upon them once more. So you closed your eyes and took the hourglass in his hands and focused. You felt the flow of time willing to bend as you chose it to. So you let the flow off fasten around the hourglass, causing the ineffective trickle to turn into an unstoppable waterfall, quickly filling it up. Within moments You felt a warmness spread from your hands, encasing your entire house. With a bright flash it was gone, ten seconds later the ground it once the land it had been on was flattened by a smallish Meteor. 

The Game had truly begun.

===> Be A Concerned Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say monday? Well, Friday is close... 
> 
> Well in my defense Monday was my birthday, which I had been planning to use to write this, but my friend dragged me out and we spent most of the day out. By the time I got home I just wanted sleep. The rest of the week was me was writing tidbits when not in class or work. Hopefully this will update bi-weekly, DC taking up the weeks in between.
> 
> Another note. Someone other than Gavin does remember the other timeline, though he only has memories and none of his items. If someone guesses him I'll introduce him next chapter, if not he'll be introed chap 3 or 4. If you want a hint, re-read (or skim) TDOOG and you should be able to realize who he is. ;}


End file.
